Momo, the Apple, Flower, Ribbon, and the Queen
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: Momo wakes up after eighty-some years, and Toushirou and Karin give her the twilight books from their book trip a long time ago. What's to happen? There are pairing references.


Okay, so, I've finally uploaded this. WHEEEEE!!!

Oh, and if you have an issue with any pairings in this, TOUGH. I DON'T CARE. Besides, this is MOMO CENTRIC.

As several of you may know, in _Fire and Ice_, Karin states that she doesn't like the _Twilight_ books. Since my little sister is a Twilight nutcase, I decided to be fair and write a story about Momo's liking (lovingobsessingfantasizingadoringfawningwhateveryouwanttocallit) the books. It was actually pretty easy to write this. All I had to do was look at my sister for any rabid Twilight fan-ness.

Dude, no. Nothing is mine (if it were... you DON'T wanna know what I'd do to Twlight...). I mean, come on. I'd have Toushirou and Karin at least MEET EYES in the manga.

* * *

"Here." Shiro-chan shoved me a thick black book. On the front were perfect white hands holding a perfect red apple. The title said _Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A present from Karin. That's a really old copy, but it's never been read. So it'll seem like it's brand new." It was true. As I opened the book, I heard the familiar crack of a just-opened new book.

"Why would Karin-san give this to me?" I asked, confused. Shiro-chan's wife, as I had learned the day before, did not seem the bookish type. She was a fighter, much like the Eleventh Squad. Soccer was her passion, and whenever she had the free time she was out playing. I knew that because she had come in holding a soccer ball and saying that she had been out playing.

"A long time ago, when I had given Karin her shinigami powers, she had taken me to a book store. We had bought a lot of books, and as we were going to pay for them she brought this series up. She had said that you would like them. Come to me when you're done with this one, and I'll give you the next one." He stood up, patted my hair, and left.

I watched him go, longingly. We were such good friends before… and then, he married Karin-san. Without me! At least he had the whole thing video-taped, so it felt like I was there. Karin-san had told me that there was one less bridesmaid for a reason--it was my spot. Really, that was too kind of them, leaving a spot for me. They didn't even know if I was going to wake up!

I looked at the book in my hands. "Well, if Karin-san went to the trouble to buy me this book, I'd better read it," I told myself, and flipped to the front page. The book was still fresh, the print sharp and the pages crisp. They had saved it for me? Toshiro hadn't let anyone else read this? I guess it was a sign we were still good friends.

It was well past midnight when I finally put the book down. Such a romantic novel! I couldn't wait to read the next one! Karin-san had made a good choice giving me these books. To be truthful, the writing wasn't the greatest, but the book was so _wonderful_.

Instead of Shiro-chan visiting me the next day, it was Karin-san. "Karin-san!" I exclaimed, grasping her hands as soon as she sat down. "Thank you so much for the book! I couldn't put it down at all."

She grinned a huge one at me. "I was right. I _knew_ that you would like them more than sixty years ago."

"Sixty? Oh, yeah, that's right. I was out of it for a long time, wasn't I?"

"Yup. I died when I was twenty-two by a drunk driver at college." She shrugged. "Came here, went to the academy for a bit, and joined Toshiro's squad. Moved up to third seat and started helping out with Matsumoto's paperwork."

I laughed. "Good luck with that then."

She laughed too, and flashed me another tomboyish grin. "So, you want me to bring the next one?"

I nodded eagerly. "As soon as possible!"

She stood up and bowed. "Your wish is my command." With that, she flash-stepped out of my room. Two minutes later she was back with the book. _New Moon_ said the title. This time the cover had a white flower dipped in blood. "Oooooh," I sighed, looking at it. "Such a beautiful cover."

"Careful though. Yuzu, my sister, says that she likes that book least." I had met Yuzu-san. She was a pretty blond in the fourth squad, and though Karin-san said they were twins, she looked at least twenty years older. Yuzu-san had died at age forty-four, and had joined the Fourth Squad ten years before. Captain Unohana had asked her if she had wanted to change her appearance to match her sister's- I think she had requested she do it at their one-hundredth birthday.

I decided I would read the book later. I needed to get to know Karin-san better. "Karin-san, how did you meet Shiro-chan?"

She laughed at the nickname. "Toshiro told me he hated that name." I nodded, and she continued. "It was all because of my soccer ball. I had kicked it too hard, and the ball rolled away. He caught it and had handed it to me. Later I met him and asked him to help me and my soccer team win a soccer game. Of course, he didn't want to say yes, and the next time I saw him, he said he had never promised to help us. But when the time came, he did. Good thing too, because a Hollow had attacked us. He was amazing! Toshiro defeated it in less than five moves.

"Then, four years later he came back on orders to turn me into a shinigami representative. I had done pretty much the same thing my brother had done to Rukia; sucked away his powers. We had some adventures. After that, well, things settled down and I went to college. A car ran over me, and here I am."

"When… when did you fall in love with him?" There, I asked it. The question that had me wondering.

"High school. What's really funny though, is that Honaga and Hyorinmaru are mates. Since they are part of our souls, it made us soul mates too, in a way. Though, I didn't find that out until Toshiro and I married. Honaga had told me it would make me question our relationship. It did, for a bit, but in the end I figured that it only made our bond stronger."

_High school_… She must've been around fifteen at that point in time. The two of them were so different. Karin-san was loud, energetic, and brash. Toshiro was cold, calm, and collective. Like fire and ice.

"I think I'll go now," she said, standing. "I'll let you rest and get to that book. Toshiro probably wants help with paperwork anyway." She stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I picked up the book, stroked it, and opened to the first page. Captain Unohana came in later to give me my medicine, which I reluctantly took. She told me I needed to sleep, and made me promise to do so after finishing my book. I readily promised. Karin-san had given me the book in the morning; I would finish it by evening and have enough time to sleep.

The next day, I awoke to the sound of footsteps. Quick ones for that matter. I looked up just in time to see Toshiro barge in, excited. "Shiro-chan, why are you so excited?" I asked, confused. He never got excited!

"Momo," he breathed, sitting down. "You won't believe it."

I raised my eyebrows. "I can't guess what it is."

"Karin's pregnant!" he exclaimed, looking extremely pleased.

My eyes widened, and I froze. It felt like I had fallen down a deep well, and was drowning in the ice-cold water below. It was proof that he was hers and would never, ever, be mine. "W-wow," I stuttered.

"Momo, will you be godmother?" he asked me.

I blinked. "Why won't I?" I said weakly. "Of course I will! I'll be Auntie Momo after all!" I couldn't let this get me down. No, nope. I wouldn't.

He relaxed. "Good. Karin was a bit worried you'd say no."

I thought a moment. "But what about Yuzu-san?"

"If she has twins, you'll each be godmother. If not, then he or she will be lucky to have two godmothers." He smiled at me—I never used to be able to make him smile. How much had Karin-san changed him?

"And godfather?" I prompted.

"Vice-Captain Kurosaki," he told me.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin and Yuzu's older brother. He's Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Squad."

"I see." I searched for another topic. "Oh! I'll have the next book now." I indicated _New Moon_ on my bedside table. "I finished it last night. You can tell Karin-san I was disappointed with it."

He shook his head. "Everyone thinks that's the worst book. Whatever." Shiro-chan stood up to leave. "Momo, get some rest. If you sleep today, tomorrow I'll bring you the next one."

I pouted, but nodded. If I was a good girl, he'd give it to me. "Goodbye Shiro-chan. I love you."

A small smile graced his lips. "I love you too Momo. Sleep well." The door shut softly behind him.

I turned and wept quietly. When I had awoken from my coma, I had realized that Toshiro was better for me than my beloved Captain Aizen had been, because the Captain Aizen I knew no longer existed. I thought that we could someday get together as a couple.

Then I heard about Karin-san. I thought that maybe I could get Toshiro to love me instead somehow. Like in all the books, he'd be having a lonely marriage or something, and I'd come along and help him. He'd fall in love with me, and he'd divorce her and marry me instead.

What a silly plan. That would never happen now. Not now, when Karin-san was pregnant. He was definitely hers now; never would I have a chance to win him over. I felt down, really down. But… a small smile grew on my face. Shiro-chan was the happiest he had ever been in his life. Since he was, I would be too. I was Vice-Captain after all, and if I worked enough, I'd become Captain of the Fifth Squad. I was well aware I was desirable by men; perhaps one of my admirers would become more. My tears dried, and I slept.

Humming woke me up the next day. I didn't want to open my eyes; sleep was too delicious to let go of. However, the light was bothering me, so I opened them. Yuzu-san was putting my breakfast on a tray. Her humming was a happy melody.

"Good morning," I said softly.

She smiled at me. "Good morning Hinamori-san! It's good to see you energized instead of laying there like a lump! Soon enough you'll get to go back to the Fifth Squad, I promise." Another kind smile was given to me. Yuzu-san turned to leave, but I stopped her.

"Wait. I'd like some company." She sat down gracefully into the chair by my bed. I took the tray and started to talk to her. "So, what do you think about being an aunt soon?"

"Oh, it's so exciting! I mean, it was exciting when Onii-chan said Orihime-nee-chan was going to have a baby, and then when he said that Rukia-nee-chan was too, but Karin-chan! It's really wonderful to see her so happy. She died so early."

"Your brother is married to two people?" I asked, perplexed. Did the Soul Society allow that?

"No, he's married to Orihime-nee-chan. Rukia-nee-chan is married to Captain Abarai. But Onii-chan is so close with her that it wasn't that much of a surprise."

"Why, how can that be?"

"Well, I don't know the whole story, but apparently Rukia-nee didn't get her powers back right away, so onii-chan spent a lot of time with her. And that's how friendships form, in a way." She smiled and stood up. "I must go now; it was a pleasure talking to you Hinamori-san." Yuzu-san bowed and left the room.

I sighed and finished my breakfast. Today Shiro-chan would give me the next book! Hopefully it'd be better than _New Moon_, which was kind of a let down. Finishing my breakfast, I placed the tray back on the bedside table to be replaced later and picked up _Twilight_ again. I would have to think of an amazing gift to give Karin-san to show my appreciation.

There were so many things I didn't know about her. Did she like jewelry? Would it be okay if I gave her a necklace with a soccer ball? Should I give her something for my soon-to-be-born godchild? No, that wouldn't be a present for her. I knew I shouldn't give her food, I had read somewhere that pregnant women got changes in food preferences. Was she extremely fond of reading? If so, what were her preferences? If not, what _did_ she like, and if I could, would she like anything related? Too many questions, not enough answers.

Shiro-chan came like he said he would. I smiled up at him, and held out my hands. His mouth twitched; it was like he was holding back a smile. "Did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Yes! And if you don't believe me, go ask Captain Unohana."

He believed me. Shiro-chan handed me the book. This time it was a frayed red ribbon with the title _Eclipse_. I sighed. "I love how all the book titles have to do with the nighttime."

"My favorite time of the day is the sunset," he mused. "I have so many memories for that time." I looked up at him, expectant. He saw it and continued. "Memories of you and obaa-san, the Rukongai, ones of missions and then those of the human world. Most of all, the precious sunsets of my family." Shiro-chan's mouth broke into a beautiful smile, and inside I felt my heart shatter. That smile would never be mine…

"Your family?" I prompted, ignoring the pain.

"Yes. Growing up with you, eating obaa-san's delicious but simple meals; playing soccer with Karin and her friends, being cheered on by her siblings and father; and lastly, of talking with Karin as the sun filled the world with color." He grew silent. "Momo, you know I love you too, right?"

My heart jumped. "Of course I do. We're like siblings, aren't we? My Shiro-chan." I reached over and ruffled his hair before he could jerk away.

"I used to think differently."

Hopeful feelings rose. "Really?"

He nodded. "At some point, I think that I loved you in a different sense than I do now. I remember thinking that somehow I'd get your attention away from Aizen and you and I would be together. The feeling has long been dead though."

Of course. Karin-san was his love now. "But… you still love me, right? I'm still special to you?" I was desperate for some sort of acknowledgement that he did love me somehow.

"I do Momo. But, you see, I can't love you the way I know you want me to." A tear-jerking smile graced those perfect lips.

I had nothing to say to that. I didn't want to deny it, but confirming it was embarrassing. "Thanks for the book," I finally said, opening it. He got the message and departed.

I choked on my breath for a second. He noticed, and he had once loved me! I guess it's true when they say that you only notice what you have when it's gone. Deciding to deter my thoughts, I dived into _Eclipse_.

True enough, the book diverted my thoughts. I immediately loved the wedding ring. I knew that if I had a ring, it would look like that. And Bella's bracelet sounded just gorgeous. But the thought of jewelry brought me back to my problem. What was I going to give Karin-san?

I decided that I should mull the thought over after I had a good night's rest. Being refreshed always made me feel better. Before, though, I would have gone to Captain Aizen about what I was feeling… I supposed I should find a new confidante. Perhaps Mastumoto would help me, or maybe even Kiyone. Placing the finished book on top of the other two, I rolled over and fell asleep.

Yuzu-san came in the next morning to give me breakfast, humming again. "Good morning!" she chirped. "Did you get a good night's rest?"

I nodded. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Oh, no problem!" She smiled. "Guess what? You might get out today!"

I smiled widely. "Really? That's great! I'm pretty sure my squad needs me."

She smiled at me, and nodded. "Hitsugaya-kun took over your squad's work. Then, when they got married, Karin-chan took over that work instead so he could do his own squad's."

I looked up from my food. "Really? Shiro-chan and Karin-san? I'll have to thank them later." Quickly, I finished my meal. "When can I get checked out?"

She giggled. "It's good you're so eager. I'll go get Captain Unohana, she can tell you." With that, she left me to carefully put my few possessions together. Which, to be quite honest, comprised only of a change in clothing and the three books.

I waited for an hour before Captain Unohana came in. "It's good to hear you're lively," she said as she stepped over to me.

"Thank you Captain Unohana." I smiled.

She looked me over. "You're good to go Hinamori-san. Don't over do it though, you may end up back here. Plus, you might become a captain soon."

Captain Hinamori. It had a nice ring to it. "Thank you Captain Unohana." I bowed and headed towards my squad.

Did my squad even miss me? I hadn't seen them once since I woke up. I suppose it was because they forgot who I was. How did they cope without me? My footsteps quickened, worried for my squad.

As I entered my office, I found a surprise waiting for me. Karin-san, Shiro-chan, Renji-kun, Izuru-kun, and Matsumoto all stood there, grinning. "Welcome back!" they cried as soon as they saw me.

I smiled. "Thanks you guys!" Now would be a good time to ask Karin-san what she would like. First, though, I was ambushed by Renji-kun and Izuru-kun.

"It's great to see you're so lively," Renji-kun said, grinning.

"We missed you!" Izuru exclaimed. They had both grown so tall…

"I can't believe you never visited me," I said, pouting. That immediately set them apologizing to me. "Well, I accept your apologies," I said, beaming a bright smile and walked towards the last three.

"It's great to see you're so happy," Matsumoto beamed. "We were getting worried; we thought you'd never wake up."

"That's not true!" Toshiro insisted.

"Of course you'd say that!" Karin-san said, laughing. "You went there every day and every night you told _me_ you worried she was going to stay that way forever and—"

"Shut up Karin! Don't say that in front of Momo!" Shiro-chan insisted, his hand shooting up to cover her mouth. Karin-san then bit his hand! "Ow! Karin, seriously, what's up with you today?"

"Nothing! You're the idiot who put his hand on my mouth!"

"But you were revealing private information!"

"I'm just telling the truth, you don't have to be so over reactive!"

"Um, guys?" I asked, trying to break their argument. Did they do this everyday?

"Yes?" they both demanded, and then looked at each other.

"I think it's time you guys stopped arguing." Both of them had guilty looks on their faces. "Now, may I please have some alone time with Karin-san?" I asked sweetly. Toshiro and Matsumoto exchanged glances but decided it would be for the best. They moved off and at last I could ask Karin-san what I wanted to.

"Sorry about that, we do it all the time," she apologized.

"How did you get married if you do it all the time?" I wondered.

"Well, we love each other. It's just that sometimes, I say too much and it doesn't suit his reputation and—well, he tells me to be quiet and then we get into an argument." She laughed at their silliness. "The whole Soul Society knows that we love each other though, so we're good."

"Well, anyway, I have something to ask you." She nodded. "What would you like as a gift? I love those books so much, and I have no idea what to give you in return."

"You're so kind," she said, grinning. "You don't have to."

"But I do," I insisted.

"Okay, okay." She thought a moment. "I think I'd like a proper Hogwarts uniform. The proper shoes, tie, robes, everything. I'd also like the complete set of school books in Harry Potter." She sighed dreamily. "I love those books. But, unfortunately, I haven't been to the human world since I died, so I never had the chance to get any of that." A look came over her, as if she had just remembered something. "And for getting out of the infirmary, here." Karin-san handed me the last book, _Breaking Dawn_, with chess pieces on it.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging her. She, surprised, automatically hugged me back.

"You're welcome," she said, letting go.

"I'll look into getting what you wanted," I promised. Fifteen minutes later, they left, and I settled into my desk. It must have been regularly cleaned, because there was no dust upon it. Taking a report from my inbox, I set to work. Thankfully, Karin-san had only given me twenty reports to read through; any more and I would surely have gone back to the infirmary.

It wasn't until ten years later that I finally got around to reading the beloved book Karin-san had given me. After finishing it, I looked out the window in the Fifth Squad's office (the captain's desk, my desk, had the best view) and saw that Karin-san and Kimiko and Kaede were coming to visit. I smiled, because they were such darling twins. They were identical, with shiny black hair and piercing green eyes. Looking down at the book, I knew that it was right, that another I could love showed up. Izuru-kun and I were in a very serious relationship, and I was happy. Putting it back into its shelf, I sat back down and waited to for them to come in.

* * *

Bahahaha, yeah. I didn't know who to stick her with, so I just took one of the more popular pairings. XD SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER WITH KIRA.

The kids' names? Random.

Review please?


End file.
